


Sing Me To Heaven

by JuliMarshmallow (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JuliMarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitten had suffered from Myxoma since she was 10. She had become home schooled since she couldn't go to school for her rotten health. It was something terminal and it could have been removed but her small organs would be to young and weak to be able to take the sugary. Instead, the doctors gave her painkillers and said that she would die when she was about 20 years old. With that depression, Kitten continued her homeschooling in Paris and basically lived a low life profile. </p><p>One day, she met a charming man whom made he see the light of day and made her smile. Little did the man know that she was due to die in a year. Little did she know about the miracle of love.</p><p>Little did they know they would end up in tears, singing each other in Heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Me To Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Important Major Author's note!
> 
> Contains Main Character death, suicide, fluff and more. Read a own will. If you can't handle it, please don't read it!

**_Sing Me To Heaven._ **

****

**_{Part 1}_ **

****

 

**_Summary:_ **

Kitten had suffered from Myxoma since she was 10. She had become homeschooled since some day she silly couldn't go to school for her rotten health. It was something terminal and it could have been removed but her small organs would be to young and weak to be able to take the sugary. Instead, the doctors gave her painkillers and said that she would die when she was about 20 years old. With that depression, Kitten continued her homeschooling in Paris and basically lived a low life profile. 

One day, she met a charming man whom made he see the light of day and made her smile. Little did the man know that she was due to die in a year… Little did she know about the miracle of love. 

Little did they know they would end up in tears, singing each other in Heaven.

******

**Words** : 8799

****

_**Dedicated to Noelle and Grace and Merel and Steph and Antonia and Emily and Amber and Dionne and all of my readers who always make me smile for their amazing support and kindness. Thank you for reading my books.** _

 

***~ <Narrator~*>**

It was January and the New Year had been peaking across the horizons for a long time. Finally the year had come and was bright and snowy. The streets, in some miracle, were peaceful and less noisy than usual. The wind was weak and there was small white snowflakes falling on the ground. It was to warm for them to stay for long. It was a bearable cold for most, but for other, they'd refuse to go out of their homes. 

The snowflakes were those big chunks that capture your attention and make you smile. Those that melt instantly in your hand. Those that only 10 would cover your hand because of their big size. This had been the coldest and most 'brutal' snowfall in France and mostly Paris. But for Kitten and most of the people in her town, it was perfect, new, beautiful and amazing. It was perfect for pictures and cute dates along the park. It was perfect for skiing. It was most certainly perfect for paintings.

That is was Kitten looked for.

Kitten, turning 19 on Valentine's Day, was a painter. Her paintings were amazing and were those anonymous paintings in museums that no one knew about but were there and captured your eyes. Those paintings that make you stop and stare and think of how wonderful the painter must be. How glorious and amazing their life must be. How fun their life and memories must be for having to paint such paintings. How much beauty and brightness and life they must have seen to be able to reprint those scenarios and to be able to bring out so much life and beauty and colors and perfection out of everything.

Kitten's life is not like that.

For one, she woke up in a glass box that would help her pre-mature body. Her mother had had her 3 months earlier than planned and Kitten was on life support for the first 5 years of her life. The first thing she saw was blood. Then it was black. She had been put in a coma with chemicals liquids in needles to calm her heart. Those chemicals gave her sparkling purple eyes. Since she wasn't full developed, she had to be in special care in the ICU. She had been fully devolved on her first birthday. Luckily, she had fast learning skills and was able to learn and act like her age with ease. She had always been a mature soul and grew up mental and a bit physically quite fast. 

That was a good thing for her mother's life and schedule. Her mother had been a very rich designer that traveled a lot and that is one of the reasons she was alone with a nanny most of her life and the beginning of her life in the hospital. Her father, gone and with someone 15 years younger than him, never called or even cared for his daughter. He was a famous industrial man who was too in love with his job than with anything. Kitten had simply been their drunken mistake that Kitten's grandmother had forbidden to become an abortion.

Once Kitten's father found out that Kitten's mother was keeping the baby, he fled at once and gave her mother all the rights and gave her custody over Kitten and disappeared. He even gave her a million and a half of money for the expenses of Kitten and to keep their affair secret. Basically it was as if she had had a sperm donor and never existed in Kitten's life. This had left Kitten's mother never half heartbroken and vowed to never show emotion. Ever. Which made her become a cold-hearted sore woman.

This is how it happened: Jenny (Kitten's mother) had met Rufus (her father) on the train, both going to the same destination on a business trip. They had chatted and become acquaintances. They had met up and gone to the bar. Rufus, being the player and having such a party life, took advantage of the young beautiful 23 year old and showed her a party life that she never experienced. He fooled her in to thinking he was in love with her, getting that young stupid love that Jenny had read books. He had even gotten a bit soft for her but still played up his charming game and got her between his pale fingers.

Rufus made love to her, a bit against her will, and of course she got pregnant.

He had never really had a one nightstand so this was something alarming and new and by his stupid actions, and not being safe and forgetting to use protection, he left her in the hotel room, cold naked and raw. Jenny, never had had a intimately close relationship, freaked out and panicked and ran to the doctors a week later for a check up. Instantly the doctor knew she was pregnant. She called Rufus, demanding for help and be simply said abortion. Being from England, Jenny moved there with her mother and told her about the baby growing in her belly. Jenny's mother didn't approve and wanting a grandchild told her to keep the baby. Rufus gave Jenny money. He had his work and party life ahead in his rode as he kept contact with Jenny.  Broken and scared, Jenny decided that love wasn't for her and once she had the child, she would only love from her own blood. Even then she had started to had her mother for forbidding the abortion. Jenny still does hate her mother for that.

That is the story of how Kitten made.

For when Kitten was born, her mother looked and frowned at the small child that came from her huge belly. She was disappointed of her weak daughter and barely held her daughter. It was her grandmother, along with the nanny, who took care of her when she was in the hospital. Unlike Kitten's own mother, her grandmother and Nelly raised her better than anyone could have ever. Her grandmother died a month after her first birthday, leaving poor Kitten on the hands of the nanny. 

Nelly Snitchletley (pronounced Nitckltly) being a Russian chubby and short woman and also being paid by Jenny and Kitten's Grandmother loved the child wit all the heart. Unlike most nannies, this one was loyal and possibly loves Kitten more than kitten's mother. She was so fond of the child after a week that she didn't really care for the money asking as she could raise the hold as her own. Which was exactly what happen. Nelly lived with Kitten in the hospital, while Jenny worked away, traveling. Nelly was a widow and wanted a child so badly that she was grateful for the perfect child that Kitten. 

Nelly became the true mother. 

Small young Kitten had called Nelly her mother plenty of times when she was in the hospital and Nelly, being a widow, felt warmth for being called a mother and was actually please for this. It was something Nelly always desired and finally had gotten. It was until the day Jenny came to see her daughter after 5 months when Kitten was 4 and had heard kitten say.

"Hello Jenny, I'm sorry but mommy is waiting for me to paint with her. 

It took a while fore Jenny to understand what her child meant. She had squinted her eyes at the space where Kitten stood but had left to got Nelly. When she realized what Kitten meant, her eyes widened and anger stuck up Jenny's face and body. Sulking over her child, who had a paper in her hand was walking towards Nelly on a desk in the hospital room. Kitten had her tubed that was in her heart and its machine trailing slowly behind her, slowing her down. Jenny frowned at her child and stalked her way to her little girl who had a paper in he hand was was taking to Nelly. Jenny, being raised the way she was, gabbed the weak little girl, making her feel like a rag doll and gave her a good spanking on the legs and on her mouth. Jenner demanded to be called mother, for she had been the one t give birth to her and she had been the one who supposedly raised her. 

 

But Jenny really hadn't.

 

It was Nelly who cared for the child and raised her properly, teaching good manners and good way of being. While Jenny, whenever she would visit, she would give her own daughter a cold shoulder and would raise her to talk back and to be cold sometimes and gave her a frown or a look of disappointment every now and he. For no reasons.

This worried Nelly because after Jenny would leave, Kitten would be shaken by the rude treatment and would put walls of silence up. It was Nelly's job to take care of the child and she would have to comfort the girl. The only thing was that whenever Jenny would visit, Nelly was forbidden to go against the teachings of the way Jenny would treat her. So all Nelly could have done when Kitten was spanked was watch the baby girl cry and look away for it hurt her heart. Once Jenny left, Nelly was there to comfort the sad child who had never been spanked before. Nelly told Kitten that she couldn't be called mommy, even though Nelly loved it. She told Kitten that she must be called Nelly and nothing else, for Jenny would get angry at Kitten and smack her silly. Kitten, still crying didn't understand that Nelly was simply a nanny and her mother had authority over her. Nelly tried to explain and slowly Kitten understood that Jenny was her mother but secretly Nelly was the real mother. Still being sad, Nelly told her not to frown since she was going to get her tubes and connections of on her 5th birthday. Which got Kitten so happy she could have flown. 

Those 5 years in the hospital had been in a hospital in London England, in a five-star hospital. That was where Kitten and Jenny were born. Kitten had kept the accent even thought she soon wouldn’t life there. Kitten was a bit sad that she was leaving the hospital since it became her childhood home, which was odd for a child. Jenny noticed Kitten getting too attached to the hospital in an abnormal childish way and decided that once she was out of hospital that Nelly and Kit would move to Paris to have a better lifestyle and to be near Jenny's stable official work. Jenny really didn't count as moving there since she was always traveling.

Kitten had been a sad bit loved her new home with such great opportunities. She was amazed but the amazing sights. Her new home was a mansion with her own room and art studio. Kitten was quite fond with art and Nelly noticed at once that Kitten had so much potential since when Kitten was 3, she drew a flower that became the logo of the hospital she had stayed at. Kitten loved the flowers and gardens that surrounded her home. She loved the big tree beside the small lake. She loved how the Fred's leaves hung loosely around the tree and never fell of, even in winter or autumn. She loved the lake that reflected the sunrises and sunsets. She was fond of the nature surrounding her. She was in love with the big black gates that surrounded her. 

Nelly told her it was to protect her from had people that could but her. Kitten knew that it was because paparazzi were trying to talk to her. This new house meant bodyguards day and night and Kitten would be homeschooled. The bodyguards were big softies though, unlike their looks. All of them wore black shirt and back jeans. They wore black running shirts and had a buff body. There was 10 guards in total and they all we so sweet and kind. They adored the child and Kitten adored them. She loved to play pranks on them with Nelly.

The kindest out if all of them were Biff, who was actually dating Nelly. He was so kind and was very fatherly to Kitten like the father she always wanted and never had. She longed for a family, parents to love and to care for her. Nelly and Biff knew this and vowed to be enough of the parents that they could be to her and teach her the right way, unlike her cold mother who would sneer at her own daughter and shake her head disappointingly when Kitten would be kind to others.

Biff was a tall bald man with a buff body.  He had one tattoo that was Kitten's painting of the tree near the lake. It had been a present for Kitten and Nelly for her 9th birthday. She was extremely happy when she saw the tattoo and always smiled when she sees his tattoo showing on his forearm when the sleeve of his shirt moves. The painting actually was hung up in her art room. It was her favorite painting and even her mom complemented it once. He had warm brown eyes. When he saw or sensed danger, his face would darken and his eyes would become hard and dark. He was a kind guy and if Kitten could, she would ask Nelly and Biff to adopt her. 

Kitten had always wanted to go outside and see the world. She lived in a forest area and the bodyguards would bring the needs to the house. She wasn't aloud to go out of the gates or talk to anyone that came near the gates. This meant she wasn't very social and would possibly have problems with that in the future. As much as Nelly tried to convince Jenny to let the girl out of the gates, Kitten's mother always refused and Nelly could understand how the paparazzi would in danger her and hurt her. Kitten simply had a kind heard and a happy attitude and couldn't take the paparazzi's bullying. 

Kitten did live a healthy life with minor illnesses like the flu or a occasional cold. One thing that always worried Nelly and Biff and even her mother was her complaint breathing and how her heart would hurt a lot. It was until her 10th birthday, when she fainted and her heart rat accelerated and had a bad fever. She was rushed to the hospital. For the first time, Jenny panicked or her daughter and was frightened for her daughter's health. Nelly was worst, Biff tried to calm her down but he simply couldn't. Nelly was left in the house with the 9 bodyguards and Biff went with Jenny and Kitten.

At the hospital, while Kitten was down, the doctors did many test as in x-ray and blood testes, and, sadly, found something sad. Kitten had been diagnosed with a tumor in her heart the size of a walnut. To be specific it was myxoma in one of her arteries. The doctors did not surgically remove it because it was right beside her weak heart. Since she was born early and her development was slow, her heart was weaker and slower than most. The doctors simply analyzed how long she has left and it was until her 20th birthday that she could live. The only thing that could be done was to give her medicine for the pain and to help her breath.

When the group got home, Jenny locked herself up in her room and for the first cried and showed emotion. Nelly had a heavy heart and watery eyes. She felt horrible that such a kind and sweet girl would die. She felt bad for Jenny since Jenny didn't have a mother to help her cope. Biff did cry and sniffles like a child. He was emotional for a week after that.

Kitten just sat on the couch and drew the x-ray of her heart. It became a tradition that after her examinations every 4 months that she would spend an hour drawing what she saw and her x-rays. Nelly would bake Jenny and Kitten their favorite cookies and the would sit by the fireplace and watch her draw.

Jenny actually started to act like a mother.  It was that now that Kitten's time was shortening that it became her reality check that, hey! You have a daughter. Jenny and Nelly became close to raising what was left of Kitten's life and they would homeschool her. Even when Jenny had to leave for work, she would Face Time Kitten and never missed a appointment or examination. That was the second best thing that happened to Kitten. 

The best was on her 16th birthday, her mother decided to let her go outside in the real world with Nelly. Since she was going to die sooner, it was better to let her see the real world out of the gates instead of her staying in the house and sulking around. It was the best feeling ever to go out of her home. The fish of her stepping out of the luscious green grad and out on the gray sidewalk. The feeling of the wind. The feeling of seeing different faces and different clothes.

The feeling  of hearing the loud street noises.

The first time outside was a marvelous adventure. It was autumn and for the first time she was going to see the orange and red and brown leaves that would peacefully fall off the ground and get windswept across the streets. To see the sun shining bright on her. To feel the sun. To see buses and taxis and stores. She looked around in amazement and Nelly couldn't help but smile and walk behind her with Biff hold her hand. For them it was like seeing their good walk on her own for the first time. 

After many years or getting used to the outside, all she had to do is tell her mother and take Nelly and Biff with her and she'd be off to the real world. Gratefully, nobody ever suspected her being the daughter of Jenny Hopz 

Kitten finished her homeschooling when she was 17 and each day she would spend it at a park near a café and bakery and she would paint scenarios and pedestrians. People always complemented Kitten and Kitten loved it. She always signed her painting with Kitty, and never asked for money. She had a seat beside a maple tree that had been shipped to France from Canada and was her favorite part of the park. She would get some rosy red tea called Kitten tea. Kitten had actually had the store owner name their chef's own invented tea after her, for she had convinced them to make the tea and it was her favorite and she would always drink it. 

That is how Kitten ended up by the bench with her tea and her scarf itching her neck and her red beanie hanging loosely from her head. She had her favorite floral snow boots that her mother had gotten made for her for her 18th birthday a few years ago. She painted with gloves on a snowflake. It had had so much detail. Unlike most painters who could never paint with gloves on, Kitten could. She would flick her wrist and paint the thin snowflake lines so precisely. 

And then it happened.

Then at that exact moment, something happened. It was something that maybe isn't supposed to happen, but it still did. It was something that tipped the scales of balance. It was that one moment in your life that changes everything. It was that moment that changes your fate. That moment that makes you doubt everything. Make you rethink your plans. That moment that shakes your thoughts. That would enlighten you. That one simple moment in time that if it hadn't happened, things would be different. That moment that makes your heart beat faster, plans sweat and you feel lightheaded. 

That moment in time.

There was a cough in front of her. The person who had coughed was behind her painting pad. She looked a bit confused at her painting, thinking that it was her paintings that talk. She thought maybe she was going crazy so she decided to ignore whatever it was and to continue her painting. She hummed softly Shostakovich' Second Waltz by Andre Rieu. She quite loved his music and was fond with that song. She was back into her world of pairing until she heard that cough again, now it was annoying her. She lowered her board, stopped singing her tune, and saw a man there, standing in front of her with a odd grin.

"I thought you were going to ignore me this whole time…" He said with a odd accent. Kitten looked at him in pure shock. She hadn't heard that accent for over 13 years and was over joyed to hear that British accent. Something that Kitten noticed with her observing eyes was that he wasn't an exact man, he was more in his early twenties and looked fit and youthful. "Hallo? Are you going to answer me?" The guy asked her with a hint of an annoyed tone. His posture gave out that he was a hyper man who had low patience and wants his answers now and was possibly diagnosed with ADHD or some hyperactive disorder. 

"Sorry…" She told him and flicked her hair out of her far softly and placed her brush and board on the table it was leaning on. "Oops…" She said once she noticed a bit a paint go on his what seemed to be expensive coat. She had actually never talk to anyone before, either from the bakery owner, the bakery's chef, Nelly, Jenny, Biff, one of the 9 other bodyguards, a client or even some random rich friend of her mother who would occasionally visit and brag about her riches and be snobby.

"'S alright," He smiled and laughed softly. He then pulled out the chair in front of her and pulled it beside her and sat on the black metallic chair with pink old fashion cushion for her bum. "Eh, could I ask you a favour because I heard that there was a painter that comes here often, she is apparently one of the best quick painters in Paris. Do you know where I could find her? 

"What is her name?" Kitten asked with a confused look. She had never heard of a painter that came o the same cafe as her.

"No one really knows… They said she always signs her paintings with Madame Kitty," He told her as he played with the bottom of his jacket nervously. He looked like a tourist and he seemed a bit lost.

"Isn't it your lucky day?" She hummed a victory tune and let a small smile appear on her face. She felt panic rise up her throat, she rarely smiled.

"Why?" The man asked. 

"You are talking to Madame Kitty." She said with a small smile reappearing. He smiled back at her and grinned.

"Lovely!" He clapped his hands together in a giddy emotion and  leaned forward to Kitten, like if he had gotten more comfortable with her. She moved slightly away, n really sure what to do. She never really had to make new friends or meet new people, usually it was either she was introduced to them or they would simply ask her for her artistic skills.

"Why do you need my assistance?" She said in wonder as she looked at her unfinished snowflake. She started to long the painting.

"I was hoping you could paint a orange tulip for my friend's up coming birthday... He is turning 19 and I can't attend at his birthday party, so instead I'd like to give him a painting..." He ranted. "When would the painting be ready?"

"Depends, do you have a orange tulip?"

"No?"

"Then, first I need an inspiration. Then I need about a hour and a half... Um, how 'bout I invite you to my art studio and we can go through my garden and pick one?"

"Wow, we are moving fast, second base already?" The mad joked. Kitten, not understanding, looked at him weirdly. "I'm being sarcastic... Uh, yeah sure, when would we meet up? 

"Right now..." She said and reached for her phone. "Let me hair text Nelly, telling her to pick us up and we can go." Kitten was unsure of what to do and was really scared. She was need put in this position. Usually they would ask to paint the person, some object that they have or sometimes even one of her old pairings that are in museums.

**To Nelly:**

_'Please come and pick me up at the café, I have a client to take to the studio... No questions. -Kitty.'_

 

**To Kitten:**

_'Already for home, you sure? Alright, we'll be there in 5mins. -Nelly.'_

"She'll be here in about 5 minutes..." Kitten told the man who nodded. He got up at the same time as her and she got her painting stuff and packed everything back in her large brown bag. The board was heavy and big so she had to carry it by hand.

"Allow me," he said and held the board for her, showing that it didn't weight that much. Then again, she was weak for the tumor growing in her heart.

"T-thank you, erm.... Sir?" She asked shyly. 

"Louis," he said and held out his left hand formally. "My name is Louis Tomlinson." He watched her with precaution. 

"Louis Tomlinson?" She asked and his eyes seemed to become alarmed.

"Yes?" 

"Your name sound really familiar... I feel like I've heard your name on the paper or radio..." She said thoughtfully.

"Really?" He said sighing and looked quite relived.

"Yeah... Oh, well..." She said awkwardly in walked out of the cafe with him following her. "Bye Gustave!" She told the café owner and waved. He waved back and said goodbye in French.

"You know them?" Louis asked. She nodded and opened the door before fixing her hat and gloves. She noticed Louis put sunglasses on and put his goodie over his head and his thin winter coat zipped up all the way to the top. She had a beanie on a black mittens that made his hands look small. He had navy sweatpants on and Toms winter boots. 

"Why are you all covered up? You will get cold, you know." Kitten commented to the overly clothed boy. They were in Paris and this winter was simply a snowy one, not a cold one. Plus it's rarely cold here, unlike when she went to Russia once last year for a ski trip with her mother and her mother's company. That trip was terrible since Kitten can't ski, at all.

"I don't want people to find me..." He trailed off with a nervous look and looked at the ground shyly.

"Ah, in this part of town, no one will... But why do you worry about that?" She really was getting confused by his secret and odd ways.

"Because... I'll tell you later, not here in public... I really don't feel like running away from the park and stuff." He answered in a shaky voice and gestured towards the park that they were now strolling in.

"You're not like a fugitive, right?" She asked shyly.

"Oh, no! Not at all! It's just my job... Lots of people know me and I wish they didn't. I'll tell you later." He promises her. She nodded a and kicks the snow and gets her black leggings wet, her mom would have a fit if it got dirty. 

"Same here... If people four out my real name, m-" she stopped noticing how intimate this was getting. He noticed her change of thoughts and a period of silence rolls in. Where was Nelly? Kitten wondered in panic. 

"Kitty isn't your real name, right?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"No," she said and noticed her black Mercedes Benz park near her. "Nelly is here." She grabbed his hand and led him towards the car.

"Nice ride," her muttered under her breath. She gave him a confused look, again, and opened the door and sat by the left window and he sat by the right one.

"Nelly!" She smiled and saw Nelly on the shotgun seat. Driving was Biff. "How was lunch?"

"Quite good Madame," Nelly told her with a smile. "How was coffee today?"

"Tea, you mean," she corrected her. "It was sour actually, but I drank it. Thrace said he added some new ingredients to help..." Nelly sighed and smiled kindly.

"Good," Nelly twisted her head. "And who is this fine gentleman?" She raised an eyebrow. It was the first time she had had a guest over to her house. Nelly gave her a mocking look. 

"That's... Um," she looked at him to he would present himself. Louis had been studying Nelly and Kitty's ways. He looked at Kitten confused and sighed.

"I'm Louis Tomlinson," he told Nelly. 

"Ah, Mister Tomlinson, I've heard about you in the radio and news." Nelly said nodding and gave Louis and kind look. "Don't worry, we hate paparazzi, they won't follow." So he was famous? Kitten thought. 

"Thank goodness!" He cheered with a smile. "Sorry, I can't really shake your hand because of... Well our positions... "

"British, hmm," Biff commented as they go to a forest area on the skirts of Paris.

"Yorkshire, Doncaster to be precise." Louis said n smiling brightly.

"We lived in England once," Nelly commented. She looked at Louis from the rearview mirror and she smiled kindly. 

"Really? Where?" He asked in wonder. 

"London," Kitten told him in a drop-the-subject tone because it was painful that she hadn't been there in what seemed for ages. Of course the hyperactive boy didn't drop the subject. 

"I went there for many vacations! Lovely town, ain't it?" Kitten nodded softly. "I actually went to the Capital Hospital once, huge hospital!" 

That was Kitten's hospital.

"Really?" Nelly raised an eyebrow at Kitten. 

"Yeah," he said casually. "My appendix exploded and I had to have a cleaning! Nasty and painful time of my life, t' be honest... I was there for over a month in the hospital, recovering! I had so many friends thought..." He continued his ramble. "There was a rumor I had heard, about a girl who never spoke to others. I never saw her but I heard she was on the floor above me and was on life support. She apparently was born really early and not fully developed. Poor child, I wonder what happened to her..." Kitten held her breath and Nelly notice the thick air. 

"Did you get a chance to catch her name?" Biff asked.

"Kitten something with a H.... I wish I could had seen her, brighten her day. She was also the one that made the flower for the hospital and so many drawings and paintings that were and still are posted around the room! I wish I clueless have gotten a original painting..." He sighed. Little did Louis know he was going to get the latest original.

"Actually Kit-" Nelly started to say. 

"We are here!" Kitten cut her sentence in a rude manner. Nelly gave her a look and Kitten gave her a sorry look. Nelly somehow understood that Kitten didn't want Louis to know and ask about her. She was more of a anonymous painter.

"Wow," Louis gasped. The black gates opened with vines gripping them firmly. They automatically opened and revealed Kitten's mansion. "This is your studio?"

"No, my home... My studio is inside." Kitten told him and looked at her tree beside the almost frozen lake. The lake never fully froze because it wasn't cold enough. It was dangerous to be there in winter because it had a light sheet of ice that if it broke you could fall into depths of freezing cold water and die instantly from frostbite or cold or freezing up.

"Beautiful." He said as the car stop I front of the front door.

"I'll go park the car, you three to ahead." Biff told them and they got out, Louis still carrying her board. Kitty rang the doorbell that had a mesmerizing tune. The door opened, showing Alfred, in his uniform. He was their latest butler for the other one had becomes mad and ran of like a psycho.      

"Madame Kitty!" Alfred said, he smiled kindly and opened the door, letting them in. "And who is this?" Alfred asked as he saw Louis talking off his shoes and shows stripped socks.

"I'm Louis Tomlinson," Louis presented himself and held of his hand. 

"Ah, Alfred at your service... Unless Madame Kitty says other wise." He looked at Kitty, who smiled and took of her boots and handed her jacket to Alfred. As much as she hated it, he was always doing things for her. She gestured Louis to follow her lead and he passed Alfred his jacket, which Alfred kindly took and walked to the giant closet beside then and hung the jackets. Nelly hung her own and slipped of her boots and put on slippers. Kitten just let her fluffy socks on.

"Kitty, who don't you show Louis around as I ask the chef to prepare your dinner." Nelly said and walked off to the kitchen. Kitty and Louis started to walk out of the hallway of her home and towards the stairs. 

"Madame Kitten?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah?"

"Your mother called, she will be attending tonight's dinner... She has a surprise for you. I'm sure Mister Tomlinson would like to stay for dinner." Kitten got a bitter taste by the fact her mother would be there. 

"I sure would! I'm free tonight anyways, tomorrow though I have to work..."

"Alright then, I'll prepared the house for your mother." Alfred turned to Kitten and walked off the to supply room.

"Alright, so follow me," Kitten told him and motioned him to follow her to the stairs that were in spiral form. They walked in silence upon the mansion and heard the house creek from the wind. They got on the second floor up front the house. "So, here is the washroom," she said and stopped in front of the first door of the big and long hallway. "Here is Nelly's room-"

"Question!" Louis said and raised his hand up in the air, asking for permission to ask. She nodded plainly. "Who is Nelly, I don't think she is your mother but certainly acts like she is. "

"Sadly, she isn't..."

"What do you mean sadly?" 

"She is my nanny," she said and let or a soft fruitful laugh, but not a real one, just a amused one. "My mother, I don't really have good terms with her..."

"Ah," he said.

"This is her room," Kitten told him and pointed at the far door on the end of the hallway.

"Hmm..." And they walked back to the stairs. The beige walls seemed plainer the ever. I stared at the ground gloomily and we walked up to the third floor up. 

"This is another washroom," Kitten told him when they got up and pointed to the light blue door at the beginning of the floral decorated hallway. "That is my library room..." She pointed at the large brown door  that had a window in it, showing a room full of books. "That is my room, please do not go in..." She warned him and pointed at her white rose painted door that she painted herself when they first moved in. "That is the guest rooms," she gesture towards a green door. "And my studio," they walked up to a pitch-black door. She opened it with ease and they walked into the studio.

It was something knew for Louis since he had never been to a studio. It was gray all around. It had a giant window that showed the lake and one of the many gardens that Kitten had gardened. It had two desk, on with pencils and another with paintbrushes. Each had a lamp and a comfortable chair. There was a stool near the window. A white rose in the middle of the room. A purple couch. A fireplace. All the arts supplies that purl ever exist. And of course it had many sketches and paintings to be completed all around. 

"Amazing!" Louis said as he walked to the window and set the board there and looked outside. He noticed that the lake looked a lot like some painting he once saw. The lake and tree was extremely familiar. He noticed Kitty place her bag beside the chair. "These sketches are amazing! You should complete them!"

"I'm not sure. Alright," she pointed at the stood and sat on a chair beside the sketching desk and rolled to him. He sat on the stool and wondered what they would do. 

"So what do we do know?" He asked timidly.

"First, we need an inspiration, unless you want me to paint m own creation." She asked kindly. 

"Your own creation, I trust you'll do a good job." He nodded and she rolled to the desk.

"You just amuse yourself with the scenery while I do the base of the painting." She ordered him, who was still amazed by the size of the house. She began to sketch lightly on a sheet of paper. She did quick steady flicks and curves and swirls. She erased and re-did things here and there. 

Louis quietly walked behind her and watched her draw four black and white tulips. He felt a swelling in his heart and a pinch in his stomach. He continued to watch her and felt some odd thing. He suddenly realized something, he loved to watch her paint. He watched her carful but perfect sketch become even more of reality than sketch. She looked vey concentrated and calm and in he own little world. She looked actually at peace and in her own heaven. He liked to see her happy. He actually liked her calm presence and was starting to fancy her in some odd quick way.

"There," she said and moved to the right, giving him more access to see. "Good?" She looked at him with puppy eyes. He looked at the painting and could help but touch to see if it was real or not. It was really realistic and perfectly done.

"Perfect!" He said.

"Thank you, you could give me you're number or email and I can call of email you once I'm done, yeah?"

"Sure," he said and Kitten handed him a price of paper and a pen and he scribbled on his cellphone number. "Can I ask you something?"

"Ok?"

"What is it exactly your mom does?"

"Um, I don't-" there was a knock on that door that interrupted their conversation. Kitten felt relived but Louis felt annoyed.

"Madame Kitty?" Alfred called out.

"Come in," Kitten answered.

"I hope I wasn't intercutting anything?"

"Not at all..." 

"Glad to inform you a me your guest that dinner is served and your mother is there, wanting to talk to you."

"Ah, we'll be down in a second." Kitten said and smiled to Louis, who had a funny face on. She nodded him and they walked downstairs. She led him to the dinning room with a really big and really long table with leather-cushionned chairs all around. at the tip of the table were her mother, Nelly and two plates beside each other. There were a bowl full steaks, another full of fruits and vegetables chopped up and one full of mashed potatoes. "Smells good Nelly," Kitten muttered under her breath. Kitten sat on the left side of the table, facing her mother and sat beside Louis, who faced Nelly.

"Dig in," Nelly said smiling. 

"Hello Mother," Kitty said as Louis got his plate full and so did Kitten.

"Hello daughter." Jenny nodded. "Mind telling me who is your guest?" Kitten felt panic rise u her throat. She cleaned her throat uncomfortable. It was the first time she had a guest over for dinner, let alone a male close to her age.

"I'm Louis, uh Tomlinson..." Louis introduced himself and nodded to Jenny, who had a cold natural stare on. "A friend of Kitty," he mumbled.

"Kitten as friends? Oh, my! Can't this day get even more of a shocker?" Jenny burst out in a cold laugh. "Ah, well then, I'm Jenny Hopz."

"Really!" Louis exclaimed with a smile and grin. "I'm such a big fan of your designs and fashion! Most of my clothes are yours!"

"Thank you," Jenny nodded kindly and continued to eat. "So, Louis, you're British right?"

"Yes ma'am," he said, somehow he understood that Jenny was strict and he wanted to be on her good side.  

"How long are you staying here?"

"About a week, then I start tours and interviews once again."

"Hmm aren't you from that band?" He nodded. "Ah, Kitten, ran into Dr.Xavier. Guess what he told me?"

"I was better?" Kitten asked hopefully. Louis and Nelly watched them in silence as they ate the delicious food.

"Ha!" Jenny laughed sickly and looked at her daughter with a smirk. Louis analyzed the situation and was utterly confused and glanced at Nelly. Nelly had her head down and was shaking her head in disappointment to the plate. "Dear child, no! Not at all, you'll never be better girl. He said that if you were in too much pain, we'd put you down." Jenny said and her smile fell and she got up and went to her study room. Kitten's heart was shattered because she didn't expect that, at all. For your own mother to tell you, hey! We will kill you with medicine if you get in too much pain and to say it without and traces of compassion. 

"Put me down?" Kitten whispered and felt tears itch her eyes. "Nelly?" She looked at Nelly, but Nelly was gone to Biff. "Oh... I'm sorry you had to see that." She said and looked at Louis, who was now pale.

"You know what? I'm not hungry anymore..." Louis stated and got up with a nod at the same time as she did. "C'mon, let's go to the studio, seems like you need a smile."

"Ok..." She mumbled and got up. He placed his arms around her waist in a comforting way, noticing she was just about to burst into tears. They got up and sat on the ground beside the now lit up fireplace. They stayed quiet and started at their laps, both with heavy hearts. They watched the fire crack and make those different fire-like sounds. They watched the flames do different shapes and figures. The flames seemed to be telling a story and somehow it was like there were two flame people dancing together. The fire show warmth and hope and made your heart swell. The heat tickled you face. 

"Kitten?" Louis asked shyly. She looked up with sad eyes. "Wanna play a game?" 

"A game?"

"Yeah." 

"Um, ok?"

"Great so it's called 20 questions. The rules are that you say ask each other 20 questions all of them have to be answered! Ok?"

"I've never played that before, but I'll try..."

 "Ok, so number one... What's your favorite color?"

"Uh... Aqua marine... What is your favorite tea?" 

"Yorkshire," he answered with a grin. "Why do you have purple eyes?"

"I don't know," she said with a truthful look. She never understood that.

"Why do you have sea-blue eyes?" 

"Because my dad had blue eyes..." There was a period of silence. Somehow they knew the game had ended. "What do you have?"

"Why do you care?"

 "Because I'd like to be your friend... I want to know you..." He said and secretly thought because he liked her and wanted her to be his girlfriend. It had been three months since him and his ex had broken up and he was ready to date once again. He beside her and somehow they both felt relaxed and calm with each other’s presents. 

"Friend?"

"Yeah, don't you have any?"

"Either from the workers here and the café and bakery owners, no..."

"Then it would be my honor to be your first friend!"

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"How does one... Act like a friend? 

"You need to trust each other. No lies would be better. You need to know each other. Laugh and have fun and be friendly and much more!"

"How can we start being friends?"

"By sharing facts about each other?"

"Like?" 

"You telling me what do you have?" 

"Oh... I got a tumor called Myxoma in my heart." She said sadly and her eyes tearred up. He wrapped his arms around her in a comforting way. She stay still and firm, the only people who had very hugged her was Biff and Nelly. This hug was nothing like theirs, it was warm, perfect even. Comforting and kind. Reassuring and it made Louis' heart flutter and Kitten's insides feel odd. It was a feeling that was extremely new to Kitten, but she like it. She didn't want it to end. 

"I'm so sorry…" He whispered and kissed the top of her head, which made his lips feel fuzzy and warm and made Kitten feel all fuzzy inside. He then stroked her head, making Kitten's eyes widen, only Nelly did that. "Were you that girl from the hospital?"

"Yes."

"Ah…" His heart felt shattered. Kitten looked like a person who didn't deserve that. She seemed to kind. He actually was having this feeling in his heart… Was it that he like her? Was it that he wanted her to get better, of course he did but… He felt like she meant much more to him than a friend… 

"What is your job?" She wondered, not wanting to keep there hearts heavy and sad. Louis kind of was dumbfound by her question, did she not know him?

"I'm one of five singers in a band… One Direction, have you heard of us before?" 

"No… I only listen to Andre Rieu…." She mumble, so he was someone famous. Louis looked at her in shock. "What?" She wondered confused. 

"You have never heard of The Fray?" She shook her head. "Not even Bruno Mars or... Oh my gosh!" He shook his head and felt pity for her. "You know what? Tomorrow can you come with me and I'll take you to meet the boys and you'll love it! I'll take you to places!" His eyes looked full of life and amazement and excitement in the fire. She looked at him with watery eyes and tackled him with a hug until she was lying on top of him and snuggled to his chest. 

"Thank you so much!" She said and he chuckled. She didn't pull back because somehow she felt really comfortable in his arms. He was enjoying her presence and felt his heart melt out of joy.

"Your welcome sweetheart..." He said and she blushed and looked at Louis, who himself was blushing when he called here sweetheart.

"Did you just call me... Sweetheart?"

"Yeah... I did."

"Then you're Boo, rhymes with Lou!"

"How do you know about that?"

"About what?" 

"My mum used to call me that, she still does." 

"Is she nice?" Kitten wondered of people where like her own mother or they were nicer or ruder. How were other families? Where they fun? We're the caring? She was getting really confused and her heart was hurting.

"Oh! Yes, she really is." He smiled thoughtfully. He looked down at kitten. He felt bad for her and wanted to do as much as possible to help. Somehow he was all smitten by the girl and was slowly fancying her in a deep and strong way.

"I'd love to me her some day…" Kitten said and blushed by her foolish hopes.

"If you'd like to, of course you can!" He smiled at her.

"Thank you…" She mumbled.

"Don't worry," he smiled.

"Can… sing for me?" She wondered, wanting to hear his voice.

"Hmm… Are you sure?" She nodded kindly, she wondered what other music sounded like. "Alright, since you don't really know any songs, I'll sing one of my favourite, right? It's called Into The Wild by Lewis Watson."

"Ok," she hummed and closed her eyes and waited for him to start to sing.

 

' ** _take my hand and let go,_**

**_I just want you to know,_ **

**_you're the only one that pulls me in,_ **

**_you changed everything._ **

**_like one small shaft of light,_ **

**_flooding into my eyes,_ **

**_I will never see things just the same,_ **

**_but I’m not afraid..._ ** ****

**_and all I have, doesn't seem so significant,_ **

**_and at the drop of a hat,_ **

**_I could leave almost everything,_ **

**_that I’ve ever known, so here we go..._ **

**_step out into the wild,_ **

**_there's a beautiful storm in your eyes,_ **

**_we're perfectly intertwined_ **

**_and if it's quite alright,_ **

**_you could be my way if life._ **

**_sea salt sits on your lips,_ **

**_birds fall earthward from cliffs,_ **

**_thought I couldn't do this but I’m fine,_ **

**_'cause you're by my side._ **

**_and all I have, it doesn't seem so significant_ **

**_and at the drop of a hat,_ **

**_my whole world's getting different,_ **

**_so here we go, off road._ ** ****

**_won't you step out into the wild,_ **

**_there's a beautiful storm in your eyes,_ **

**_we're perfectly intertwined_ **

**_and if it's quite alright maybe it's time to_ **

**_step out into the wild,_ **

**_there's a beautiful storm in your eyes,_ **

**_we're perfectly intertwined and if it's quite alright,_ **

**_you could be my way of life._ **

**** **_and we take another step into the truly unknown,_ **

**_don't know why but it's somewhere that we have to go_ **

**_and it's dangerously wonderful_ **

**_so come on, come on, come on, come on..._ **

**** **_Won't you step out into the wild,_ **

**_there's a beautiful storm in your eyes,_ **

**_we're perfectly intertwined_ **

**_and if it's quite alright,_ **

**_you could be my way of life'_** '

He sang with the perfect voice and it made Kitty's heart flutter and she smiled at him once he was done. She had never heard such a lovely voice before and she never heard such wonderful song. She felt like she could sleep through that song and listen to it all day and all night. It was one of those songs that touched her heart and made you listen to it over and over again. 

"Madame Kitty?" There was a knock on the door. Alfred waited a bit and Kitten gave him permission to come in and he stood in front of the door awkwardly. "There has been a blizzard here in Paris… It is unsafe for you to go out since we aren't prepared for this kind of weather… You shall stay in the guest room beside Kitten's room… Is that alright?"

"Yeah, not problem with me, I'll just have to call Liam to tell him." Louis said and smiled. He left the room with Alfred to call Liam.

Kitten sat there with a big smile on her face. Why was she smiling? She didn’t exactly know. She had this odd feeling inside of her that she had once read was called love. Kitten never felt love. She was dumbstruck by this new emotion. Why was she finding him attractive and why was she feeling a pull towards him? It’s something she might never understand… Why was he so different that other people that she had seen?

  

_**********_

_{End of part 1}_

 


End file.
